The Redemption of a Prince
by shotgunangel350916
Summary: My heart and soul have been tainted by the loss of love and the ambition that in the end destroyed me. A second chance has been given to me. And for that reason I will do everything in my power to stop the man I once called master and everyone that is on his side. I am the one that cannot be stopped, I am Severus Snape, I am the Half-Blood Prince, and I will not fail this time.
1. Chapter 1

There are many mysteries that surround the concept of death, some say that you feel consciousness slip and that an inexplicable peace flows within you, others say that

your life flashes right before your eyes and that you relive all those precious moments that are now gone. But for Severus Snape who laid on a cold wooden floor in a pile

of his own blood, the situation was much more different. For him there was no peace and there was no beauty, not in his death, and not in his life, his whole existence

had been a constant torture, whether it was because of his destiny or his incorrect decisions, there was no doubt that Severus Snape had never known peace or beauty,

or maybe he had? He had known a beautiful redhead with emerald eyes that could bring the dead back to life, he had known compassion and friendship, unity and

reliability, but in the end he had lost it all due to an unending ambition.

The professor's eyes began to close while his breaths became silent, he knew that the moment had come, the end, he did not feel sad or happy, he felt anxious because

of what would be waiting for him on the other side. But before he left he needed to see those eyes one last time, so with the last of his strength he looked up to the

young boy with a scar on his forehead and into two emerald green eyes and whispered.

"Look at me...you have your mother's eyes"

After his last bit of strength had been consumed and having seen those eyes for a final time, Severus Snape closed his eyes for the final time and stopped breathing,

darkness took over him and he fell into a slumber from which he expected to never wake up. Severus opened his eyes and found himself back at the park in Coke worth,

this was the place he had first met Lily Evans, this is where it had all started. He looked around surprised and disoriented, lifting his left arm he touched his neck and

looked for the open wound that had caused him his life, but the wound was not there anymore, only pale skin.

" _What is this place?"_ he thought _"Am I dead? Or was it all just a dream?"_

He looked down to his feet and realized that he was still wearing his black cloak and shoes, but they were clean, if he had truly bled out in the shrieking shack then why

were his clothes suddenly in perfect condition? Hesitantly, he began to walk around the park, but even though it seemed like it was a sunny spring day, the park was

deserted, he grew tired of looking around and sat down under the biggest tree where he had once sat in the summer afternoons with Lily at his side. She was not there,

he knew that, in that brief time since he had asked himself about his death, he realized that he indeed was dead and gone, but this wasn't heaven, it was his own hell,

his divine punishment, to spend an eternity waiting for someone that would never show up.

Severus was a man that prided himself in being rational and composed, but when the memories of Lily began to flood his already tired mind, he did something so

uncharacteristic of him that if anyone that had known him had seen it; they would have thought it was an illusion, Severus Snape broke down sobbing and cursing the

decisions that had led him to where he was now.

"Why? Bloody hell, why? All I ever wanted was to see her for one last time, one moment is all I ask for, I need to tell her, tell her that I love her, that I am sorry for

everything, for our friendship, for my hatred and prejudice, for her family, for her son. Harry, I couldn't save him either, I left the boy alone, I left Albus raise him like a

pig for slaughter right before my eyes and I did not do anything, now he's at the mercy of that monster, that half-blood that claims to be the purest and yet his soul is

even darker than mine, that man should be here with me rotting in this hell"

The man finished his monologue and began to cry more frantically, his body shacked with agony and despair while he buried his face in his hands. He was so immersed

in his breakdown that he did not see the figure that was approaching him at a slow but steady pace.

"Look at ya! You scrawny bastard, who would have thought that after all the shit you went through you were still a crying little kid, huh boy"

Severus recognized that voice and instantly lifted his head to face the man that was now in front of him, the man was much like him, his nose large and his hair dark

but he showed more age than the Slytherin wizard, he then realized who he was facing and instantly his face contorted into one of rage and disgust as he pronounced

the following words with venom in his voice.

"Tobias"

"In the flesh boy, well not in the flesh but you get what I'm saying" joked the man

"YOU!" yelled Severus at him

"Don't you dare take that tone with me boy, just because this ain't a peachy little reunion with a redhead girl doesn't mean that you get to disrespect your father"

countered Tobias

"You dare call yourself a father, Tobias. After all that you did, all that you made me and my mother go through. When you left Spinner's end after mother died I thought

that I was free from you but judging from your presence here it seems that I won't ever be able to get rid of you. But if I can't get rid of you then I can at least silence

you…SILENCIO!" said the man as he attempted to perform wandless magic, when nothing happened Tobias resumed talking

"Your magic tricks won't work here boy, you're dead, I'm dead, we're both dead, and one more thing to add to your list, she ain't comin'"

"What?" asked Severus not wanting to know the answer

"She ain't coming, the girl, ya know I was always really pissed to even walk let alone talk to ya, but even I could see that ya felt something for her, you messed up big

time boy"

"Tobias, I understand the implications of my mistakes and where they led me but please do not act like you care about my existence, you did not do so when I was a

child, I believe that now that I am dead it is too late"

"I know that, ya know, after your mum died I realized that I was a bloody cunt to you and her, but by that time it was too late, I had already destroyed her life and left

you alone to destroy yours"

"And you did, you destroyed the life of a woman that loved you and the life of your only child, all because of prejudice and hate, and now I'm trapped here with you as

company, if I had doubted that this was hell, now I am completely sure that it is" said Severus

"Boy please don't be so dramatic, and who said anything about being trapped" responded Tobias

"What other word do you have in mind for a state of existence from which I cannot escape?"

"You misunderstand this whole thing, kid, this ain't hell, heck this ain't even the other side, smart lad like you should have figured it out by now but I guess that all that

magic messed your head up"

"If this is not hell, then what is this place?" asked Severus growing impatient at the older man's lack of clear answers

"It's a crossroad"

"A crossroad?"

"Yes, you see, boy, there are rare occasions in which certain people are given second chances, you kid are one of those people, but of course ya need to agree to it first"

"A second chance? That is not something possible, not even for us wizards, death is not just something that can be evaded"

"Blimey, you are denser than what I remember, it means that you get another shot, another go at living since you wrecked the first one, and how can you say it's not

possible when you can fly and make shit explode, boy you make no sense at all"

"For the continuation of this conversation let us say that what you are saying about a second chance is true, what would I need to give in return?" asked Severus still

skeptical

"Nuthin', you ain't gotta give anything, there's one catch though"

 _"Of course there is"_ thought Severus bitterly

"Ya can't pick a certain time in your life to go back to, you won't be reborn either"

Severus chose not to continue the talk and instead withdrew himself to the confinement of his mind, he analyzed the predicament that he was currently in, on one side

he could choose to go back and try to make things right, but what if he failed? What if he was sent back to the time when he was already a Death Eater? Could he go

through with being a double agent again? Would he have the courage to lose Lily twice? To kill Dumbledore again? But if he stayed, then what would happen to him?

Where would he go? Would he stay there waiting for Lily forever?

"Boy, I see that you're taking your time but this ain't rocket science, let me make it easy for ya, if ya stay there's no chance of things getting better, your guilt will haunt

you forever and you'll always have the thought of a missed chance in the back of ya head, many people would love another go, so don't throw that away, make up your

damn mind and go"

The words that Tobias had said were full of truth and Severus knew that, if he stayed he would not be able to save Harry and if he was lucky enough then maybe this

time he would be able to save Lily.

"If that is what I have to do in order to not be in your presence for another second, then I accept"

As those words were said everything around Severus began to slowly fade away, Tobias still stood in front of him but he too was disappearing, the older man looked at

the Slytherin wizard and for the first time in Severus's existence, he gave him a sincere smile and said some words that left Severus speechless.

"My son, I'm sorry, for everything, but I'm proud of ya, I hope that this time you get what you truly deserve, good luck"

"Wait, Tobias, if you have been trapped here too, then isn't it logical to think that you are also getting a second chance?" said Severus regaining his composure

"Nah, I'm too old for that, besides I already have someone waiting for me"

"Who is waiting for you?"

"Take a guess"

Tobias said those final words and disappeared into thin air leaving Severus alone and surrounded by complete emptiness, the half-blood Prince suddenly began

experiencing a blinding pain that stretched from his head all the way down to his feet, the pain was so excruciating that it could be compared to that of the cruciatus

curse. He fell to his knees and then collapsed from the pain, but before he did so, he promised to himself that he would not fail this time, not again.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **To everyone that's reading this chapter, this is some sort of pilot chapter for a story that I've had in mind for quite a while now. I will be honest and**

 **say that I am kind of insecure as to how my story will be received and I postponed the posting of this chapter many times because I know how**

 **Potterheads value the Harry Potter franchise, I do hope that this wasn't very bad. I know I have a lot to improve so please if you can, leave a review**

 **and maybe some constructive criticism. Other than that, thanks for reading.**

 **Shotgunangel350916 logging off**


	2. The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff

Severus could hear voices coming from all angles, those voices soon turned to angry taunts and remarks, he was afraid to open his eyes, he did not want to see who

those voices belonged to or what they were angry about. Gathering all his courage he opened his eyes, he saw four boys that he instantly recognized as the Marauders,

the group of golden boys that hid under a red cloak of perceived perfection to cover up their true colors, not only that but he instantly realized that he was hanging

upside down. And then it dawned on him, this was the day, that dreadful afternoon that destroyed his life and turned him into the cold heartless man that he was in his

previous life.

"Oi! Snivelly, you better apologize for what you just said" said James Potter as he continued the Levicorpus spell he had casted on Severus

" _What I just said? But I have not said anything…..OH NO! PLEASE NO!"_ thought Severus as the reality of the situation came to him

"Prongs is right, Snivellus, you have to be kinder to the ladies, heck! Why she keeps you around is a complete mystery to me" said Sirius Black both taunting and

insulting Severus

Those last words made Snape look into the distance, in the crowd that had gathered to see his public humiliation there were students from almost all houses, but one of

them stood out, it was a beautiful redhead Gryffindor girl, her long fiery waves of hair cascaded down to her lower back as she retreated from the scene without looking

back. It was too late, he had already said that horrible word to her, Severus Snape had appeared for his second chance right in the aftermath of his greatest mistake. He

felt his mind cloud with agony and despair, his senses reacted by providing him with a burning rage that was coupled with devastating sadness.

" _I'm too late, she's gone. She will never forgive me for what I've done, if only she knew what I did in the past, to her and family, she would despise me even more. But_

 _why?! Why here?! Damn you Tobias for convincing me to come back! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!"_

He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice that he had begun to cry, the pent up tears of 17 long years were finally shed, he looked to the Marauders who

were still taunting him and said in a broken voice.

"Let me go"

"What did you say Snivellus? I can't hear you over the sound of your crying" answered James Potter

"Aww poor greasy baby, look guys" gestured Sirius pointing at Severus "He's crying, oh my god this is priceless"

"We should have brought a camera" said Pettigrew while giggling like a schoolgirl

"I will say it once again Potter, let me go" he said, now with a clearer voice

"And you still will not apologize, dammit Snivellus, all that grease must have gotten to your brain" answered James making Severus angrier

Severus could not see Lily in the distance anymore, she had gone back to the castle and he was still there at the mercy of the Marauders, he didn't blame her though,

she had good reason to stop defending him. As his humiliation continued, his tears turned into frustration, this along with his rage and sadness proved to be what tipped

the glass over the edge. His magic began to react uncontrollably as a result of such emotions, in any normal wizard of his age it would have simply resulted in a small

outburst of energy that would simply make those around them back away. But he was no ordinary wizard, he was a former Death Eater, a spy, and a very powerful man.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" he yelled

The Marauders could do nothing as they were pushed back by a magical force that was stronger than any of them, they fell to the floor and although they were not

heavily injured, they still sustained some wounds. Since the Levicorpus spell had been broken when James had fallen to the floor, Severus too fell but instead of falling

backwards, he fell head first onto the ground which caused him to instantly become unconscious.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Remus Lupin since he was the first one to get up due to the fact that he had been farther away from Severus

"Yeah, sort of, greasy git, what the hell was that?" asked Sirius

"I don't know, but whatever it was, he's going to pay for it" said James as he got up searching for the half blood Prince

"Hold up, Prongs" said Remus as he pointed to Severus's body which laid on the ground not moving

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Peter Pettigrew nervously

Remus being the brains and restraint of the group, went over to Severus and checked him, everyone that was present before the outburst rapidly hurried back into the

castle because they sensed the trouble that they could get themselves into; the rest of the Marauders decided to stay still and hope for the best.

"It was quite a fall, it appears that he hit his head with all the gravity weight, but he's not dead, he's breathing, I don't know if he had internal injuries though" said

Remus

"What should we do?" asked Pettigrew looking at his friends for guidance

"Well, he's obviously unconscious, he needs to go the medical wing so that they can check if he has any other injuries besides the bump on his head" answered Remus

looking at the rest of his friends

"Hey, don't look at us, I ain't taking him to the nurse" answered Sirius

"Moony, if we take him to the nurse, he'll get us in trouble if he wakes up." said James to Remus

"Yes, but if we leave him here, we might get in bigger trouble if he decides to tell the professors once he's awake" retorted Lupin

"Hey Moony, let's leave him here, when he wakes up he'll go back to the castle like nothing happened, if he does decide to tell on us, we can say that he was insulting

Lily because she's a muggleborn and that will get us off the hook" said Sirius with the cunningness that he had inherited from generations of Slytherins

"Padfoot is right, he did call Lily that name and plus, he's known to be a jerk to everyone besides her and his precious wannabe Death-Eater friends so no one is going to

defend him, if he does talk they won't believe him" James said

"Padfoot and Prongs are right Moony, let's get out of here before someone finds us here" said Peter grabbing his bag

Remus sighed, knowing that he was fighting a lost cause "I guess you're right, I don't want to leave him here, but if I get in trouble I might lose my position as prefect"

said the werewolf as he picked up his bags and followed his three friends towards the castle, leaving an injured Severus behind

 **Inside of Severus's mind.**

Two teenagers sat inside of a room that looked eerily similar to a psychiatric ward, however, they were not sad or absentminded, they were smiling because of what was

laying in the middle of the room. Severus Snape's body laid on the floor of the room, not moving or breathing at all, the teens stared endlessly at him and continued to

smile until one of them decided to get up from the floor and began to move closer to the wall.

"Lucky bastard, it seems that you're going to get to leave here for a while" said the other teenager who was still sitting down

"Yeah, I'm scared to be honest, I don't know how I will be able to deal with everything, I mean, we can't even remember our name" he said

"I know, it's going to be hell, but don't let anyone take advantage of you, we were born because he never stood up for himself and his emotions just exploded. Can't

blame him though, he's lived through some shit"

"I wonder what happened to him? Do you think he will be ok?" asked the boy who was standing up in a concerned and yet soft voice

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Ummm, never mind, look, just go ahead and leave, once you're out look for the book that says something about a Prince, it should help you"

"Ok, so a book that says Prince, well, I'm off now, thanks for the help" said the boy as a door appeared on the wall in front of him

"Don't get too comfortable, I'll be out one of these days and you'll have to get back in here, it's going to be real soon I can feel it" said the sitting teen as he licked his

lips

The other teenager opened the door and was engulfed in a white light that made the other one unable to see where he was headed or what was at the other side, the

young man continued to sit at Severus's side. He thought about what the other teen had said to him, he knew from those small words that he did not remember why

he was created or all that had happened before that, that was good, it was good that he did not remember, after all he was the weak one.

"If he's the weak one, then I am the unstoppable one" he said as his demeanor shifted to one of anger "Those purist cowards, those little boys that think they are so

high and mighty, the old man that is supposedly invincible, that woman that caused me so much pain, everyone will pay" he finished and proceeded to laugh in what

could only be described as a mad-man's laughter

 **Hogwarts Lake**

A second year Hufflepuff girl was sprinting away from Hogwarts castle towards the lake, her green eyes were red and covered in tears, while her normally straight blonde

hair was a mess. She hated fighting with her peers, but sometimes it felt like they took advantage of her, sure she didn't mind helping out with homework, heck,

sometimes she was the one that did it for them. But this time she really couldn't do anything, she had been away from Hogwarts for a week because of her

grandfather's funeral and now her friends were taking it personal by saying that it wasn't true and that she probably just didn't want to help them.

" _Gosh, I miss home so much, I never thought that being away from my family would be so hard, and now this. IT'S ALL SO STUPID! THIS SCHOOL! THESE PEOPLE! MY_

 _HOUSEMATES! I HATE IT HERE!"_ she thought as she sobbed quietly

The girl continued to walk farther from the castle, trying to calm herself and get away from the negativity of her housemates, she decided to relax close to one of the

trees so that she wouldn't feel the heat. As she was approaching it she saw the unconscious figure of an older teen, she inferred that he must have been from the

Slytherin house because of his robes, it was strange to her since those that belonged from that house usually traveled in groups. Hesitantly she approached the young

man, she knew she had seen him at the castle somewhere but she couldn't quite remember his name, after all he seemed to be much older than her. The young

Hufflepuff saw the boy's bag laying a few feet from him and that it was marked as "Property of Severus Snape".

" _So that must be his name"_ she thought

She kneeled down at Severus's side and began to shake him to see if he would wake up, she continued to do this for almost a minute, and just when she was about to

give up and run to ask for help, she saw the boy's eyes slowly begin to open signaling that he was beginning to regain consciousness. He roughly managed to sit up and

looked around rapidly as if he could not believe that he was indeed at that place, the young Hufflepuff jumped back in fright at the young man's reaction, but

nevertheless she continued to wait for him to calm down and ask what had happened.

"Ehem" she said clearing her throat to gain his attention

"Hi!" said the young man cheerfully "Sorry that I come off as rude, but, who are you?" he asked smiling at her

The girl was taken by surprise at the Slytherin's friendliness and without much of a choice she answered the question "M-My name is Charity. Charity Burbage"

"Charity, oh nice name, means to give and help. Wow your parents must have been very happy when they decided on your name" answered the Slytherin while

rambling on

"Severus, are you ok?" she asked with concern

"Excuse me?" he asked

"I said, Severus, are you ok?"

There was a silence that only lasted for seconds but felt like hours in which the boy confusedly looked at Charity and gave no answer to the question and instead asked

one himself.

"Who's Severus"

* * *

 **In this chapter the Marauders were portrayed antagonistically, but keep in mind that it is not my purpose to bash them, I simply wrote what I believe**

 **any normal teen in trouble would do when someone they despise can get them in trouble. Also, as you can see, this will not be the typical Snape gets**

 **a second chance story, I will explain more about the concept of the characters that appeared** **inside of Severus's mind later on, for now know that in**

 **this story, Snape will not be a weak or tolerant man. In this story he will become what he** **could never become in his first life and will deal with the**

 **demons that he himself created because of his experiences.**

 **To everyone that's reading/following/reviewing this story, THANK YOU! I will try to update more frequently. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I**

 **hope that you guys enjoy it. Once again thank you and see you next time**

 **Shotgunangel350916 logging out**

 **Please R &R**


	3. Of Books and Jam

Charity looked at the teenager and blinked in surprise, although she did not expect him to answer that way when she asked the question, she quickly shifted to the

thought that there was a possibility that Severus was not the young man's name.

"Who's Severus?" he asked again

"Well, that's the name that this book has" she answered after picking up the book from the ground and showing it to him "Since it was close to you, I figured that it

must belong to you, and it has that name written on it"

"Oh" he said and put a hand on his chin while he thought about it "I guess it could be"

"I don't understand. Do you not know your own name?" she asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood

"No. I-I can't remember" he stuttered

The young Hufflepuff did not know what to make of this new found revelation, she guessed that based on the way she had found him, he must have had an accident

occur to him.

"How come you don't remember? I've never heard of someone not remembering their name. Did something happen to you?

The young man was met with the question but instead of answering it, his mind travelled to a flashback of a moment that was all too familiar for Severus Snape but

completely unknown to the boy.

 **Flashback**

 _Severus was upside down being held by the Levicorpus spell that James Potter had casted, he had grown so frustrated at his situation, that when his best friend tried to_

 _help him, he snapped and pronounced the foulest word that he could have ever called her._

" _I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"_

 _Lily stood for a second trying to register what Severus had just said to her, tears formed at the side of her eyes, and with a rage fueled by a sense of betrayal, she_

 _answered._

" _FINE, BUT I'D WASH MY PANTS IF I WAS YOU SNIVELLUS!"_

" _NO! LILY! PLEASE, IM SORRY!" he called but she turned around and that's when he realized he had lost her_

 **End of flashback**

"Hey, hey you" said Charity waving a hand in front of the young man for the fifth time

"Yeah?" answered the young boy, snapping out of his trance

"I asked you if something happened to you? Why did you space out like that?" she asked

"I think I must have fallen, I remember being upside down and then I think I made someone cry" answered the Slytherin, while lowering his head

"But who did you make cry?" asked Charity

"A girl called Lily"

"Lily? And who is that?"

"How am I supposed to know? Man, this is so difficult!" said the boy scratching his head in frustration

While the Slytherin was cursing his luck, Charity thought about her previous assumption that he had been injured, if he had been upside down and made someone cry,

then maybe he had had an accident or something of the like. As she looked back at him, she couldn't help but feel that he seemed familiar, she had seen him once or

maybe twice, but she really did not know who he was. Him not knowing his name was not normal at all, this was a job for Madam Pomfrey, she thought, the Hogwarts

nurse could surely perform tests on him and maybe figure out and explain why he did not remember anything other than the two things he had told Charity.

"Should we go back to the castle?" asked the Slytherin, successfully bringing Charity back from her thoughts

"Ummm, yeah. Hey listen, I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey"

"Who?" he asked

"She's the nurse, I'll take you there if you want, come on" answered Charity

"But why? I'm fine, all I need is a nice cold shower and jam sandwich and I'll be good as new"

The boy did not wait for the Hufflepuff's reply, and grabbed the bag that was supposedly his and started to walk towards the castle. Charity looked at his retreating figure

and said to herself.

"How can he be so calm when he doesn't even know his own name. He sure is odd, well, I guess there's no point in staying here."

"Charity! Are you coming?!" he yelled back at her

"Yeah!" she answered and then whispered "Here goes nothing"

 **Hogwarts Castle**

The young man waited for Charity at the entrance of the castle, since it was getting late, most of the students were either in their respective common rooms resting or

in the great hall waiting for the food to be served. It was weird for him, he remembered reading about this castle in books but he couldn't remember where he had found

them, he remembered the four houses but he did not know which one he belonged to, he hoped it was the same one as Charity's. And speaking of Charity, she finally

had managed to catch up to him and as he waited for her to catch her breath, he asked.

"Do you think I should change my clothes? These are quite dirty and they have parts that are torn"

Charity looked at the boy and agreed that he needed a change of attire, his Hogwarts robes were torn and covered in dirt, that and the fact that they looked to be a

thousand years old.

"Don't you have anything else to wear? Like another set of robes?"

"I don't think so" said the boy

"Can you remember if you have more clothes in your closet?" asked Charity

"Nope. Meh, whatever, I'll just get some soap and water to wash these up"

"That's going to take a long time, plus you have to wait for them to dry and even after washing them, I don't think those big holes are going to disappear" said Charity

pulling out her wand "Here, let me help you, Scourgify!"

In an instant the boy's clothes were removed from the dirt and mud that was covering them, shortly after, Charity chanted one more spell that took care of the young

man's clothing predicament.

"Reparo.! There, that should do it. I'm sorry that I can't do anything about the clothes' fading"

"OH GOSH! OH GOSH!, OH GOSH!. You did magic!" said the boy, not paying attention to what Charity had said about his faded clothes, and with such excitement and

amazement that she thought he was going to pass out any second.

"Yeah" she answered timidly, not used to being the center of attention

"I've never seen anyone do magic before. That was awesome!"

"Wait, can't you perform magic?" she asked with genuine curiosity

"I think I can. I once made a pebble float and then I once burned a piece of bread."

"I mean like with a wand, not by accident."

"Not that I remember, I don't even have a-" said the boy and stopped to check the side of his robes because he felt a stick like thing pocking at his side.

He grabbed the stick and pulled it out of his robes, once it was out, it was revealed to be an ebony black wand.

"There you go, see, I guess you do have a wand after all. You must be able to do magic since you are enrolled here"

"Makes sense. Now all I need is a cold bath and a sandwich. But where do I go? I really don't want to bathe in the lake."

"Go to your house, all of them have their own showers" answered Charity

"But my house is in Cokeworth" answered the teenager innocently

"Not your house, I meant your Hogwarts house" she answered while smiling at the Slytherin's response

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. But which house do I go to?" he asked to no one in particular and then began to check his pockets and clothes for any clues "AHA!

Slytherin!" he finally said after examining his robes which had a snake engraved on them

The boy then looked over to Charity and realized that her uniform was different from his, instead of wearing green she wore yellow, and instead of having a snake as a

symbol, she had a badger.

"Aww man, this sucks" he said, evidently disappointed

"What's wrong" asked the Hufflepuff

"Your house, you're a Hufflepuff"

Charity was taken aback by the teenager's statement, she knew how serious Slytherins were about blood purity and separation from other houses, but she had wanted

to give him the benefit of the doubt, after all, he didn't seem like the typical Slytherin that would claim blood purity at every possible moment.

"Is there something wrong with being a Hufflepuff?" she asked, half expecting him to answer blood purity offenses or derogatory terms towards her house

"No, I meant that it sucks because I'm in Slytherin. I wanted us to be in the same house, but I guess we aren't"

That statement was something Charity did not expect at all, not in a million years. She did not understand the mentality of the young man in front of her, yeah he had

lost his memory, but even so, it was too much. He had just stated that he would have preferred another house besides his own, and that was something that had never

been said by a Slytherin.

"W-Why w-would you say that" she asked, trying to regain composure

"Well, I like you, you seem like a nice person, and you even helped me with my clothes, I wanted to be in the same house as you so that we could chat later on"

"Oh" answered Charity delicately

"But I guess we can still talk even if were not in the same house, right?" he asked, and Charity could see a ray of hope in his eyes, as if he was afraid of what she would

answer

"Yeah, of course. But-" she paused as she thought of a delicate way to ask the Slytherin about what people expected of him "Wouldn't it be bad for you to be seen with

me?"

"Why would it be bad?" he asked

"Because I'm a Hufflepuff"

"And your point is?" answered the Slytherin, not understanding what Charity was implying

"How do I put it, Slytherins aren't known to be very friendly with other houses"

"So, just because other Slytherins are like that doesn't mean I am too. I don't care which house you belong to"

"Thanks" she answered

"I should be thanking you, if you hadn't helped me, I would have probably walked off into the forest without a clue as to where I was, you're the hero here" he said

"Don't mention it. But you should hurry up and go take that shower or else you'll miss dinner" said Charity as she looked at the setting sun in the horizon.

"Ok, then I'll see you later, bye Charity"

"Bye" answered Charity as she waved back to the young man who was already entering the castle and heading towards the Slytherin dormitory "Good luck" she

muttered under her breath

 **Inside of Hogwarts Castle.**

All the young man could do was look up at the dozens of stairs that made up the inside of the castle, the halls seemed like they went on forever, and the height of the

castle itself seemed to be infinite. As his stomach let out a small but still audible growling, he remembered why he had entered the castle in the first place.

"Ok, so, Slytherin common room" he said and then began to remember the description of the paths to the different common rooms that he had read in books

As he walked in the direction he believed was the correct one to the Slytherin common room, he saw that some of the portraits looked back at him with an expression

that he couldn't quite decipher, he guessed that maybe it was because he was twirling around as he walked, trying to get as much of Hogwarts into his mind as he could,

so instead of feeling offended or angry, he simply responded with warm and innocent smiles, which in the end made the portraits look at him even more, since they had

never seen the young boy so carefree and joyful.

"Finally" said the young man as he reached the end of the dungeon corridor only to be met by a stone wall "Ah great, now what?"

But before he had conjured up an idea of what his next step would be, he was passed by another Slytherin student who without paying attention to his presence,

walked close to the wall and said.

"Blood of Salazar"

The wall in front of the Slytherin student began to move aside and in its place an entrance to the common room was left, as the student who had used the password

went inside of the room, Severus wasted no time and followed him in still without attracting any attention to himself. The common room was practically empty with the

exception of a group of three students who seemed to be relaxing on a leather couch, the young man rapidly looked around for a clue as to where the showers were

located and when he could find none, he used his gut instinct and went to the boys' dormitories. As he finished walking up the stairs, he found himself with two halls in

front of him, since he had no idea which way to go, he simply stood there, hoping to get a clue. But he didn't end up needing clues, because an older student who

appeared to be a 7th year, walked out from the left hall with damp hair and a towel on his hand.

"I guess luck is on my side today" he whispered to himself as the other student absentmindedly passed him and headed towards the right hall where the dormitories

were located.

As he entered the showers, he proceeded to place his bag close to him but far enough so that it wouldn't get wet, he took his clothes off and let the cold water hit his

body, his back was covered in scars, both new and old, and his pale skin only served to amplify the grotesqueness of his injuries. Since he had not brought any shampoo

or soap, he could only wash himself with water, and as he got off the shower he realized that he didn't even have a towel to dry himself. He decided to improvise and

used his scarf and old pair of socks to dry himself, not that it worked very well, since his hair still felt wet, but at least he wasn't dripping anymore.

"Ahhhh! Much better. Now, time for my sandwich" he said happily while he put the wet scarf and socks in an empty pocket of his bag, and began to head back to the

common room entrance.

 **Hogwarts Great Hall**

Lily Evans was still feeling very distraught about what had gone down with Severus earlier in the afternoon, she was angry at the Marauders for bullying the Slytherin,

but she was beyond offended at what Severus had said to her, truth be told, she knew that that him becoming what he was now was a possibility, ever since Severus

had begun to hang out with Avery and Mulciber, she began to see him get more and more lost and now, he had lost himself, and he had lost her.

"Hey, Lily, eat something, come on" said Mary McDonald offering the redhead a piece of toast

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry, I'll just have some water" answered Lily as she poured herself a glass

"Look, I know you're upset, but you're better off without that loser, he's bad news Lily, if he wants to join his little purist group just like his so called friends, then let him

do it."

Lily shifted uncomfortably because she knew that Mary was right, but she would have been lying if she said that what Severus had said didn't hurt.

"You don't understand, we've been friends since we were kids, he was the one who told me I was a witch, he basically introduced me to the magical world and…." She

said and then paused for a bit because of the knot she was feeling in her throat "He was my best friend"

"I'm sorry Lily, but look, if he really cared about you then he wouldn't have said that horrible word to you, and even if it was in the heat of the moment, it's no secret

that the people he hangs out with hate muggleborns, I think it's time for you to move on" pitched in Alice Prewett who was sitting in across from Lily and Mary.

"I guess you're right" sighed Lily "I just feel so betrayed, so…."

But Lily couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment someone entered the main hall, someone who they all knew had hurt her very much.

The Slytherin entered the great hall without paying attention to anyone, he was much too enamored with the beautiful surroundings to waste his time observing mere

human beings.

" _This, this is amazing! It's much more majestic and beautiful than the books described"_ he thought

After he had finished taking in all that surrounded him, a growl coming from his stomach reminded him that he needed to eat, he sat at the first table that was in front

of him and put his bag at his side, not caring that the table was filled with people wearing robes with badgers engraved on them. Everyone that was sitting at that table

watched as the boy took four slices of bread and without a care in the world; grabbed a butter knife and then searched the table for some jam.

"Jam? Jam? Jam?" he began to say as his eyes wandered to the far end of the table "AHA! Jam!" he exclaimed with cheerfulness as he located a jar filled with red jam

He realized that the jar he was trying to get was at the opposite end of the table, it bothered him to have to get up and retrieve the jam since he had begun to notice

that many eyes were set on him, he took a bite of his bread and tried to eat it alone but found it too plain, he kept looking at the jam with hunger since in his mind the

one thing that mattered at that moment was…

" _Aww man, I want jam with this bread, I want my sandwich!"_ he thought

As that thought navigated through his mind, the jar of jam on the opposite side of the table began to shake and shake until it was startling the rest of the students, it

slowly lifted itself from the table and rapidly flew in front of the Slytherin's plate. Students now looked at the young man sitting on the table with them, who had not

paid much attention to the jar's flight since he had been thinking of how plain the bread tasted, taking a look at his plate, he realized that the jar had somehow

managed to make its way in front of him.

"Ohhh jam, thank you" he said to the rest of the students that were at the table, thinking that it had been one of them that had put the jar in front of him

The young man prepared two jam sandwiches and without much more to do, he got up from the table and walked out of the hall followed by the silent stares of dozens

of students who found what he had done and how he had acted, extremely odd.

"Did you see that?" said one of them

"Yeah, it was wandless magic"

 **Hogwarts Hallways**

"OH BOY! This is delicious!" he said loudly as he took a bite of one of his sandwiches "Charity has to try this, I wonder where she is?"

He walked further down the hallway that connected the great hall to the rest of the castle, in search of his friend, it didn't take too long to find her as she was

absentmindedly walking towards the great hall.

"Hey Charity!" he called and watched as the girl looked back up at him "I was looking for you"

"Oh, hi" she answered quietly

"Where are you going?" he asked, noticing how the young girl appeared to be sad

"To have some dinner, but-" she answered and made a pause

"But what? Are you ok?" he asked.

"It's nothing really" she said, not wanting to go into detail about how upset she felt at her friend's offenses and disbeliefs "I just don't feel like going to eat at the great

hall, that's all"

"Then it's your lucky day" said the young man and offered her his other sandwich "Here, you have to taste it, it's the most delicious sandwich I've ever eaten"

Charity looked at the Slytherin and couldn't help herself from giving him a bright smile, he had been so nice to her, even though they had known each other for less

than a day, he was already treating her ten times better than her housemates.

"Thank you" she said and took the sandwich from his hands and proceeded to take a bite from it

"It's good isn't it?"

"It is, the one thing I can't complain about Hogwarts is the food. So, what were you doing walking around, besides looking for me"

"Well, I need help finding something" he answered

"Oh ok, what do you need help finding? Have you remembered something?" she asked curiously

"Not exactly, I remember that I need to find a book, but I don't know where to look for it" he answered

"What book is it? Maybe I can help"

"All I know is that it has a specific word"

"Ok, what word?"

"Prince"

* * *

 **First, I would like to apologize for taking so many months to update, I had some difficult situations occur to me and it was impossible for me to**

 **concentrate on brainstorming, let alone writing the story. But I am back, and hopefully this time I can continue writing without any interruptions.**

 **Second, as you can see, Severus is acting in the complete opposite manner than his usual self, this personality he currently has is what I envision he**

 **could have been if he had been a happy child that was loved by his family and friends and had not suffered any abuse. As for the answer Lily gave**

 **him after he called her a mudblood, I feel that her character is often portrayed as the victim, and as a perfect, flawless person, and that is something**

 **I loathe, I will try and stick to her character as much as I can but I will not make her perfect, if she makes a mistake, then she will pay for it.**

 **If you have any comments or suggestions, please leave me a review or PM me. Once again, sorry for the wait, and thanks for reading the story, see**

 **ya later!**

 **Shotgunangel350916 logging out**


	4. The Little Prince

**Previously**

"Well, I need help finding something" he answered

"Oh ok, what do you need help finding? Have you remembered something?" she asked curiously

"Not exactly, I remember that I need to find a book, but I don't know where to look for it" he answered

"What book is it? Maybe I can help"

"All I know is that it has a specific word"

"Ok, what word?"

"Prince"

* * *

 **Hogwarts Castle**

"Prince?" asked Charity

"Yup, it's a book I need to find"

"Severus, I don't mind helping you but its going to be very hard to find it, that word is basically in every fiction book ever written" said Charity, thinking of how difficult it would be to locate a book based on one simple word

"You're right, but I honestly don't think it's a fiction book" answered the Slytherin

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I can't remember anything, but from what I know from my robes and belongings that were in my bag, I am a Slytherin, meaning that I'm a student here, which means that the books I use and need are magic related, not fiction"

Charity was surprised by the young man's deduction, he was a mystery to her and to himself, but whoever he was before he lost his memory, that person had not been ignorant.

"That actually makes sense, but if it's a magic book or even a magical history book, we need to go to Madam Pince, she basically knows the whole Hogwarts library by memory" she said

"Can we go now?" asked Severus excitedly

"Yeah sure, it's going to be pretty empty right now since everyone is having dinner, so she won't be busy" answered Charity

"Sounds like a plan, lead the way boss" said Severus while smiling at Charity, who in turn returned the gesture

And so, they walked to the library side by side, as if they had known each other for years, the young Hufflepuff found herself forgetting what had happened before with her housemates because she was so busy laughing at the crazy ideas that Severus was telling her, which currently included enchanting certain ingredients to create a gigantic jam sandwich and a massive glass of milk.

"I'm telling you, it would be marvelous, I could climb the sandwich and eat it while I'm up there" he said

"You would probably die from that much eating" she answered while laughing

"Hey, if death comes in the form of a gigantic sandwich, then death by sandwich it is" he said while he too laughed at the idea

 **Hogwarts Library**

Once they reached their destination, they went inside the library to look for Madam Pince who was not at her desk like usually, they found her in one of the first bookcase rows stacking books into their respective places. She glanced at them from her side and she was about to ask what they needed but was stopped by what her eyes had now clearly focused on. It was Severus Snape, the young Slytherin who would always come into the library to immerse himself in his reading, wishing to not be bothered by anyone, Madam Pince did not know much about the boy other than his name and house, but judging by the people that sometimes came into the library looking for him, she knew that the path he walked was not a good one. But that was not what had surprised her, it was the young girl that was currently with him, from her robes she could deduce that she was a Hufflepuff, and she seemed younger than Snape, meaning that the latter was probably her senior. Seeing this unlikely pair made her wonder what could they want, and without further analysis, she quickly said;

"What do you need?" she said in a low voice but with a hint of annoyance

"We need help finding a book" answered Severus

"You're going to have to be more specific than that young man, as you can see there are thousands of books here"

"A book with the word Prince on it" answered Severus, not caring how rude the librarian was

"Again, specify, please don't make me lose my time I have things to do, now please say something more specific or leave the premises"

"Ok, ummm, it's a non-muggle, nonfiction, magical book that has the word Prince on the title"

"Still not enough, now please leave, I have much work to be done"

"But-" began to protest Severus

"Leave" said the woman in an agitated tone

"Fine, thanks for the help" said Charity before Severus could make her angrier and pulled him towards the exit

 **Hogwarts Castle**

"She seemed kind of mean" said Severus once they had made their way to the outside of the library

"Oh, she's always like that, I'm actually surprised she even talked to us, a lot of the times she won't even acknowledge your presence" answered Charity, knowing that Madam Pince wasn't exactly known for her resourcefulness and good manners

"But now what am I going to do, if she won't help me find the book, then it will be impossible for me to find it" he said worriedly

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. In the meantime, we have to get back to our common rooms, the curfew time is in a couple of minutes" responded Charity while walking towards her common room

"Yeah, you're right, thank you" he said while Charity turned back to face him "You've been such a nice person to me, your friends must feel very lucky to have someone like you"

A knot formed in Charity's throat, if only he knew how they treated her, how they didn't care how much she helped them, and were never really there for her when she needed them. She tried to hold back her tears but once her lips started to tremble it became useless, the tears formed were quickly shed as she began to weep from the pain in her heart. At first, Severus looked surprised but then he seemed confused, he hated seeing people cry, especially good people, he quickly asked if it had been something he had said and when Charity told him that it was not something he had done, he decided to ask and find out.

"Is something wrong, are you hurt or sick?"

"N-No, I-I'm fine, its just- "she answered but was cut off by Severus

"Please, I want to help you, I know that I'm not exactly your closest friend, but I hate seeing you cry"

Charity looked into the eyes of the young Slytherin as he said those words, she could feel the warmth and care behind them, he wasn't lying, he cared, he truly cared. And so she began telling him what happened, the story about her grandfather, the pain she felt by losing him, all the feelings that made her heart ache were said while Severus stood in front of her not moving an inch and listening to every word that she said, she could see that in the moments when she talked about being mistreated he wanted to react and say something but chose to be quiet out of respect for her. Once she was done, there was a heavy silence, Severus remained unmoving and Charity was beginning to think that probably hadn't been such a good idea to tell him what was bothering her.

" _Wow, I just scared him, another one to add to the list of people that do not want to talk to me"_ she thought, her mind was quickly brought back to the surface by Severus who said;

"They're not your friends"

"Excuse me?" asked Charity, not getting the message

"I said they're not your friends. People that mistreat you, that only look for you when they need a favor, people that are not there for you when you need them to be, those are not real friends, they're just horrible people that try to take advantage of good people like yourself. Gosh, I don't even know them and I can surely say that I don't like them" he said as he balled up his fists in anger, he had never met these people but he already felt a powerful animosity against them

"Severus, I-" said Charity but could not continue the phrase because Severus once again said to her

"Come on!" he said excitedly suddenly changing the mood and grabbing Charity by her wrist with enough force to pull her towards the direction he was going

"Severus, it's almost curfew, where are we going?" she asked surprised but still being led on by the Slytherin boy

"To the stars" he said and began to sprint faster and faster until he was practically running, all of this without ever letting go of Charity, who followed him despite her fear of getting caught after curfew

And they ran and ran and ran, away from the library and down the stairs, through the halls and corridors, until they reached the outside of the castle. They had been lucky and had not been caught by the caretaker, once they were outside Severus kept running and headed towards the lake, Charity followed him and although she at first had been hesitant to do so, she now was too concentrated on keeping up to worry about the fact that it was late and they were outside by themselves, once they arrived at the lake Severus let go of Charity's hand and they both stayed quiet for a moment catching their breaths.

 **Hogwarts Lake**

"Severus, why are we here?" she asked

"I told you we were going to the stars" he answered and sat down on the cool grass while Charity stared at him, not understanding what he meant "Look up" he said as he pointed his index finger up to the sky

That's when Charity saw them, the stars, millions of them decorating the night sky, illuminating the darkness of the world, the sight left her speechless, for she had never seen such beauty.

"What do you think?" asked Severus

"I-I-I've never-, I mean….. they're beautiful"

"Yes they are, the only thing I can remember is that I've always loved the sky and especially the stars" said Severus while Charity sat down to his side "No matter how many times I gaze at them, they never lose their beauty, time passes and things change and yet they seem to remain the same. It's sad that not all people get to see the stars" he said

Charity had been looking at Severus for a while now, his long hair moved along with the midnight breeze while he talked, always looking up at the stars and never looking down.

"Yeah, I know, people that are blind will never get to see how beautiful these stars are"

"I wasn't referring to them. It's the people who see with their eyes that will not be able to see them" he said in a cryptic manner which Charity could not decipher, so she waited for him to explain his reasoning "You see, the sky and the stars cannot be seen with the eyes because the eyes are blind, one must look with the heart"

And that's when Charity looked up and understood why the young man was right, the sky and the stars in all their glory could not be seen simply with the eyes because their magnificence was too much for the eyes to comprehend, that is why you had to look at them with your heart, because only then you would truly be able to admire their beauty.

"You know Severus, it now makes sense why you are looking for a book with the word Prince on it" she said

"It does?" he asked with curiosity

"Yes, because you are just like the little prince" she answered

"Like who?" asked Severus, not knowing who the little prince was

"The little prince, there is a muggle novel called _The Little Prince_ and the main character is just like you"

"How so?"

"First of all, he loves the stars, and he loves the sky. Secondly, he is a dreamer just like you and your fantasies about the gigantic sandwich" she said and had to stop a bit because she giggled, remembering the story about the jam sandwich from earlier "And finally, the little prince does not look at things with his eyes, he looks at them with his heart, just like you look at the stars"

"I see, well, he does sound like me alright, I wonder if he likes jam sandwiches. Does it say in the book?" he asked

Charity giggled at the question but nevertheless answered it "No, it doesn't say in the book, but if it did I'd probably have to start calling you prince"

"I'd actually wouldn't mind that" said Severus

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know if my real name is Severus, heck I don't even know which bed I sleep in at the dormitory, so being called prince its actually kind of nice, since it's the first thing that I actually know is true"

"Prince" said Charity "Prince" she said again "It does have a nice ring to it, I think I'll take your word for it, it will be sort of like your nickname"

"Yay! But if you gave me a nickname then I have one condition. You have to have a nickname that I can call you too"

Severus's eyes made contact with Charity and their gazes met, as he was about to look back up at the stars, images began to appear in his mind, he saw a young girl and an older man. The older man lifted the young girl as she happily laughed and extended her arms up.

" _Higher grandpa, higher!"_ said the girl inside his mind

" _Hold on Kiki, I wouldn't want you to fall"_ said the older man as he lifted the girl as high as he could

The scene inside Severus's mind changed, the young child now seemed a bit older and she was holding a letter in her hand while three adults bickered in front of her.

" _But Dad, I don't think this is a good idea, how can you support all that nonsense? I mean, a witch?! Come on!"_ said a man that looked to be in his late thirties

" _Honey, please calm down, let's hear what you Dad has to say"_ said a woman who also looked to be in her mid-thirties

" _I'm telling you its real, my little Kiki can do extraordinary things, she is far beyond average, the only reason that she has kept it secret is because she did not want to frighten you"_ said the same old man from the previous vision

"PRINCE! PRINCE!" yelled Charity for the fifth time to Severus who seemed lost in a trance

"W-What?" he finally answered, still confused by what he had seen

"What's wrong? You don't seem well" said Charity looking at the Slytherin who had his hands on his head

"I saw something in my mind. I don't know what it was, but it felt so real"

"What did you see?" she asked

"An old man playing with a child, I also saw him arguing with two other people"

"Ummm, that's weird, maybe they're related to you or something. Maybe it's your memories coming back"

"Ki….ki" said Severus pausing after each syllable

"Kiki?" asked Charity not liking what she was hearing

"Yes, Kiki, that's what the old man said to the child. I also saw him arguing with a young couple, he was saying that the child was not average and that she was gifted in some way, I didn't understand what he was saying but I feel its important."

The young Hufflepuff realized that what Severus had seen in his mind were not images of his lost memory, they were the memories of her grandfather, she remembered playing airplane with him when she was a child, she also remember seeing him defend her when she first got the letter from Hogwarts because her parents thought it was a joke because they had never seen her do anything magical, which her grandfather had.

"It was me" she finally said,

"Who was?" asked Severus, not understanding who Charity was referring to

"The girl in your mind…I'm Kiki, my grandfather used to call me that, because according to him that was the first word that I said, me and him used to play airplane all the time" she answered with difficulty, making the words that came out of her mouth sound choked and short

"But how did-"

Severus was unable to finish the sentence. The knot in Charity's throat became tears, the result of such strong memories having been rediscovered, she sobbed in pain and regret, remembering all the happy times she had once spent with her grandfather, and also the sad goodbye which she could never say to him because he had died while she was at Hogwarts.

By pure instinct he reached for her, without hesitation he pulled her close into a tight embrace, the young Hufflepuff continued to sob into his arm, he in return lifted his left hand and caressed the top of her head, showing his presence and support. Time passed without the two of them knowing it, Charity had gradually calmed down and now rested in Severus's embrace silently, she lifted her head which had been buried in his arm and looked at him, the young man at first felt scrutinized by her look, but it was soon evident that she wasn't looking at him in anger or disappointment, she wanted answers, answers that Severus did not have.

"I'm sorry" he plainly said, not finding the right words to use in such a delicate situation

"H-How did you see my mind?" she asked, still with a slight tremble in her lips

"I am being completely honest with you when I say that I have absolutely no idea, I can't even remember my name, how did a thing like this happen? Is it even possible?"

"I don't know. But I miss him…..I miss him so much" she said and then they both settled into an uncomfortable silence

Severus hated silences like this, it was in situations like these when truth came out and honesty shined, but it was also in situations like these where secrets and unsaid emotions were bottled up.

"Can I ask you something" said the Slytherin, then paused to take a breath, and proceeded "Are you angry at me?"

"I-I don't know, I just-" she answered at a loss of words

"He seemed like a great man" he suddenly said, taking Charity aback at how empathetic his voice sounded "I'm sure he loved you very much"

Charity did not immediately respond, instead she turned away from Severus and gazed at the sky and stayed like that for a long time. Although Severus felt like he should have done more to console the young girl, he did not know what to do or say anymore, instead he chose to follow her example and lose his thoughts in the stars. Once every few minutes, Severus would look over to Charity, looking for an indication to what was going through her mind, this continued until he saw her continue the talk they had left unfinished.

"He did, my grandpa was my first friend, my first memories are of me playing with him, my dad is a lawyer and my mom is a nurse so they almost never had time for me, I know they love me but I basically grew up with my grandpa, he was always there taking care of me, he was my best friend"

"You know, people are always sad when their loved ones' pass, and that's ok, but, I think you should also be happy" said Severus, with the wisdom of an old sage

"What do you mean?" she asked

Severus stopped looking at the sky and lowered his gaze, so that he was now seeing the lake in front of him, his eyes however were not focused on it, his eyes looking further than what was in front of him, looking into his very heart to try and say the right thing

"Be happy that he was there, that you got to live with him the most important moments of your life, you got to play, read and be with him, be happy that it happened. He loved you very much, and wherever he is, he still wants to see you happy, he would hate to see you sad and crying"

The Hufflepuff smiled at the teenage boy and nodded her head in acceptance

"Thank you…..for everything" she said

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked fearfully, like a child who had been reprimanded

"No, I don't think I ever was, I was more surprised at how you could do that, besides, how could I be mad at you, when in a few hours, you've done more than all the people at Hogwarts have done in two years"

"So, friends?" asked Severus extending his hand, expecting a handshake from Charity

"Yes, friends!" she said cheerfully, and instead of corresponding the handshake, she pushed away his hand and embraced him in a tight hug

After the hug ended, they laid on the cool grass and talked more, this time about trivial things like school, music and even stars in the sky. The night continued and the two young wizards fell into a peaceful sleep with the starry sky above them, and the start of a new day ahead.

* * *

 **I apologize for taking almost a year to update this fic, but school, work and personal problems made it impossible to come out with a good chapter. But now that I am back, I will try my best to update** **more frequently.**

 **Now onto more important things, regarding Severus and his personality, I have hinted that his personality has split into three parts, the real Severus which is still dormant, the Severus that Charity met and that appears in this chapter, and finally my favorite one, the Severus that has made it his life goal to destroy and hurt everyone that caused him pain in his first life. As it is seen in this chapter, the Severus that hangs out with Charity is a combination of childish enthusiasm and old age wisdom, the reason for this will be explained in further chapter, so please be patient.**

 **Thank you so much for the support and please leave reviews or questions if you have some.**

 **Shotgunangel350916 logging out**


	5. Flashback

**Previously**

"Severus, I don't mind helping you but its going to be very hard to find it, that word is basically in every fiction book ever written"

"Severus, it's almost curfew, where are we going?" she asked surprised but still being led on by the Slytherin boy

"To the stars"

"Severus, why are we here?" she asked

"You know Severus, it now makes sense why you are looking for a book with the word Prince on it" she said

"H-How did you see my mind?"

"I am being completely honest with you when I say that I have absolutely no idea, I can't even remember my name, how did a thing like this happen? Is it even possible?"

"Be happy that he was there, that you got to live with him the most important moments of your life, you got to play, read and be with him, be happy that it happened. He loved you very much, and wherever he is, he still wants to see you happy, he would hate to see you sad and crying"

* * *

 **Hogwarts Lake**

Severus and Charity had drifted into a peaceful sleep as they laid in the cool grass that surrounded the Hogwarts lake, it had been an exhausting day for both, full of emotions and discoveries.

 ** _Inside Severus's mind_**

 _Two young men were inside of a dimly lit room that eerily resembled those found in psychiatric wards, the first laid unconscious in a deep slumber, not moving even an inch. The second, however, was sitting against one of the walls; scheming and talking to himself about what he believed would be the greatest satisfaction that life could have ever given to him._

 _"_ _Ahhh yes….yes. The time comes closer. I wonder if the kid found the book? I should have given him a bit more information, but hey, I do love a good mystery. I just hope that he's not stupid enough to waste this body's magical potential, if he finds the book and realizes its true content, then I will have a good servant on my side. But it doesn't matter, because in the end I will reign supreme in this war, and I'll cash in all the debts that those bastards owe me. But who should I start with?" He said while stroking his chin repeatedly_

 _"_ _I think I'll begin with the biggest hypocrite of them all…THE DOG IS MINE! AND ITS TIME TO MAKE HIM MY BITCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _The room shook with the young man's roaring laughter, he trembled in a joy-induced frenzy that made him resemble someone having a mild convulsion, his face contorted into what could only be described as "the face of a madman"._

 **Hogwarts Lake**

Severus was the first one to wake up, he got up and looked around, expecting to see rays of light poking through the horizon, but it was still dark; the night still illuminated by the shining of the stars in the sky. He looked over to Charity who slept peacefully on her back, her golden hair covering one of her eyes while a small smile was present on her delicate lips, she looked like a sleeping doll, dozing off in dreamland without a care in the world.

 _"_ _Should I wake her up?"_ said Severus in his mind _"Maybe I'll see if I can fall back asleep first"_

The young Slytherin laid back down and remained in that position until his back became tired, he then turned over to his side, and when that side was tired he turned over to his other side. He continued to twist and turn in a failed attempt at falling back asleep, when he finally gave up, he stood up, without making much noise, for he did not want to wake up his new friend who was still sleeping profoundly.

" _Gosh! I'm really thirsty, I should have had some milk with that jam sandwich_ " he thought

As Severus struggled with his thirst, his mind directed him to the lake, it was the perfect place to quench his thirst, sure, the water wouldn't be as clean as the one served inside of the castle, but he would rather get a stomach ache than have to wait until breakfast was served. He quietly walked past Charity who was still asleep and made his way to the edge of the lake, he kneeled and used his hands to grab some water and began gulping slowly until he was full.

"Ahhhh, that feels so much better" he said and as he was standing up he heard a whimper not far from where he was

" _What's that noise"_ he thought as he rapidly jerked around and started to look around his surroundings, hoping to find out where the whimper had come from.

The whimper stopped, and just as Severus was about to head back to where Charity was sleeping, he heard it again, this time the whimper was long and full of agony, like someone or something was hurting deeply. He closed his eyes to try and concentrate on where the sound was coming from. His left ear picked up on the sound, it was coming from the nearby trees that surrounded the Great Lake.

Intending on finding out what was making that sound, he approached the nearby tree-filled area, as he got closer he began to observe the outline of a four-legged figure, in the dark it was impossible to distinguish what the creature was without getting considerably close to it.

"Oh gosh, this is not going to end well" said Severus, and ignoring his own safety, he closed in towards the figure

Whatever creature was hiding between the trees saw the young man approaching and tried to growl for protection but was too weak to do it, and instead it came out sounding as a defeated sound which made the Slytherin approach even more.

"Hello?" he asked, "Is anyone there?"

The creature reacted to the questions by trying to run away, but each time it moved it released an agonizing whimper. Severus was now a mere two feet away from the creature and with the help of the moonlight, he finally saw what had been making those noises.

It was a black horse with a skeletal body and facial features that resembled those of a reptile, with two leathery wings protruding from its back.

Severus had never seen such a creature, it was magnificently breathtaking, in an unconventional manner. Sure, it wasn't a unicorn, but seeing it being illuminated by the moonlight gave it an aura of divinity.

"Hey, hey, I'm not here to hurt you, ok. Are you hurt?"

The thestral eyed him with distrust while the young man slowly approached it. As he got in front of the animal, he realized why it was whimpering. A rather large tree branch had fallen on its back-right leg, the animal was trapped and its leg was probably hurt too.

"I'm going to come even closer to try and lift the branch so that you can move, ok" he said

The animal used all its strength to give a low warning growl, it apparently was still not convinced of the boy's good intentions.

The young man sensed the animal's distrust and to alleviate its hesitance, he looked at it straight in the eye, and with a sincere voice he said;

"It's ok, I won't hurt you, I promise"

Without any more warning, he tried to lift the branch high enough for the animal to free itself, but it proved to be impossible for him, his weak arms could not lift the heavy branch off the floor, he kept trying repeatedly, using all his strength for a couple of minutes until he sat down on the leaf covered dirt to take a rest.

"Oh gosh!" he wheezed "How much does that thing weigh? I'm sorry but I won't be able to move it on my own"

Seeing the boy's failure, the thestral whimpered sad and defeated, if it couldn't move and was left alone longer, it would die of thirst and hunger.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to bring a friend to help me lift the branch" said Severus and began to head back to the lake, where Charity was still sleeping

He ran full speed to not waste any time, as he got closer to the lake he saw that Charity had woken up and was sitting groggily wiping her eyes.

"KIKI! KIKI!" he yelled

"Prince, what are- "

"I need your help. There's this winged horse that's trapped because a branch fell on its foot and now he can't move and I tried lifting the branch but I couldn't and I was thinking that maybe if we try together, then maybe we can lift it" he said in such a fast pace that it was impossible for Charity to understand him

"What?" she asked

"No time, can you help me?"

"Yes, I mean- "

"Good, grab your bag and follow me" he said and grabbed his own belongings and led Charity to where the thestral was

"Stop…..going…..so….fast, my….legs….are….shorter than yours" she said between breaths while they ran

Once they arrived, Charity had to catch her breath after running in such a hurry. After she had composed herself she saw Severus kneeling and trying to lift the branch. Without hesitance, she quickly tried to help him, not paying attention to the low growl that the thestral had made or to its presence.

They tried for minutes but even with the added strength, the branch just wouldn't move. Both collapsed in exhaustion after they realized that it would be impossible for them to move it.

"That thing must weigh a ton. I don't think we'll be able to move it" said Charity

"I know, but there must be another way, we can't leave it here, I promised that I was going to help it" answered Severus

That's when Charity finally paid attention to the creature trapped by the branch. It was a black winged horse that seemed to be made of bones, if she was honest with herself, the creature made her scared, it wasn't doing anything threatening but its mere appearance made it seem like it came from the depths of hell.

"What is it?" she asked

"I have no idea, I'm guessing it's a horse of some sorts, but we'll save that for later, we have to help it" he answered

The poor thestral whimpered in pain once again, bringing Charity out of her thoughts, to her side Severus was still trying to figure out a way to free the poor thing, without any success. That's when she had an idea, she could perform a levitation spell to free the animal.

"PRINCE!" she said excitedly "I have an idea. How about we use a levitation spell to lift the branch"

"That's a great idea! What spell are you going to use?" he asked curiously

"Wingardium Leviosa, but I won't be doing it alone. You're going to help me, since the branch is heavy it will require a considerate amount of magical energy to move, and if we do it between the two of us then we eliminate the risk of dropping the branch"

"B-But Kiki, I-I don't know how to do it" stuttered Severus, embarrassed at being so useless

"Don't worry, I'll show you"

"Okay, hope this works, though" he said

"It's going to work, trust me, the spell is so easy that it's even taught to first year students, it should be a walk in the park for someone that's older" she said confidently

"Thank you for the support"

"No problem, that's what friends are for" she said, smiling at him

Charity pulled out her wand from her robe and stepped back to show Severus how to perform the spell, she aimed the wand at a small rock on the floor and spoke;

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Although Severus was intent on listening and learning what Charity was teaching him, the moment he heard the incantation being pronounced, his mind diverted to a flashback of his former life.

 **Flashback**

 _A young boy that looked to be no older than 12. was sitting in the Hogwarts library surrounded by potion and spell books, his wand was set down next to the books on the table. In front of the boy was an old piece of rolled up parchment, the boy extended his arm and with an open palm he quietly muttered;_

 _"_ _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

 _The piece of parchment began to levitate in the air, the young boy then proceeded to move his hand right and then left, the parchment followed his hand movements with ease._

 _"_ _YES! I DID IT! I can't wait to tell- "_

 **End Flashback**

The flashback ended as fast as it had begun. Severus was unable to remember who he was going to tell about what he had done. But he was sure of one thing, that was him, in the past, before he had lost his memories. Little did he know that it was indeed him, but in his previous existence, and what he had just seen was the beginning of his rise as one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

"And that's how you do it" spoke Charity, snapping Severus out of his thoughts "You ready to try it?"

"Umm, well you see I- "

"Come on let's do it" said Charity, not letting Severus explain that he had technically not listened to her at all

She aimed her wand at the branch and spoke clearly "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The branch began to shake on the ground, it then began to rise but very slowly, it only managed to be lifted about 10 centimeters from the ground, soon it was evident that something was wrong, the branch stopped moving altogether and now it was simply floating shakily in the air, as if it was about to fall at any given moment.

"PRINCE!" I CAN'T HOLD ON! HELP ME!" said Charity looking back with fear at Severus

Charity's magical energy was being drained by having to lift such a heavy object, her magical core at the present was unable to withstand using the spell on something of so much weight.

 _"_ _OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! She's going to drop it and hurt the horse!"_ he thought

"PRINCE! COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Charity's spell did not hold any longer, the branch was now free of magic and was about to fall onto the horse's already injured foot.

Without any time to pull out his wand from his bag, Severus reacted in a manner of pure reflex, remembering what he saw in the flashback, he extended his arm and opened his palm, and in a non-characteristic booming voice; he said;

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The branch stopped falling, it lifted back into the air until it was as tall as the trees that surrounded the lake, with one swift hand motion, Severus sent it crashing against a nearby tree with such force that the branch broke in two.

When he finally broke the spell, he looked back at Charity who had fallen to her knees in exhaustion, the use of so much magical force had taken a toll on her. He rushed to her and grabbed her face to meet her eyes

"KIKI! Are you ok? Does it hurt? I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I- "he rambled on

"I'm fine" she said and gave a long sigh "Just a bit tired, that's all"

"Are you sure, because I can carry you to the hospital wing if you don't feel well"

"Thanks, but I really feel fine, I think it's because I'm not used to lifting heavy objects with magic"

Severus understood the reasoning behind her thought and relented about taking her to the hospital wing.

"Okay Kiki, but if you start feeling weird please tell me, I would hate for you to be ill because of me"

"I will. But what the heck was that!?" she asked

"You mean the spell?"

Charity nodded her head "Yeah, that was amazing"

Severus blushed at the compliment "Oh it was nothing, I just did what I had to do"

Charity grabbed his hand and met his eyes "Prince, you have to understand that what just happened is not "nothing", I've never seen anyone do wandless magic with such ease as you did, even an adult would struggle, unless they had years of practice"

Severus sighed, understanding what she meant "I know, but I really can't remember anything" he then remembered the flashback he had "Actually, I think I remembered something, I think that's why I was able to perform the spell"

"Will you tell me?" she asked, hoping that he would trust her, just as she trusted him

"Of course, I will, you're my friend, but first let's take care of the horse. Once we're done, I promise you I will tell you everything in detail"

The thestral had remained in its spot looking at the interaction between the two teens, they seemed different from other humans it had encountered, most of the time they either couldn't see it or if they could they would turn around in fear and go the other way, these humans were good, it could tell.

After Charity had gained her strength back, she and Severus approached the thestral with caution to see if it needed any extra aid. This time, the animal did not mind being approached by humans, it lifted its head and met the teens' eyes. The Slytherin boy was the one to reach for the thestral first, he extended his hand towards the top of its head without breaking eye contact with the animal, then he proceeded to pet its head, something so uncharacteristic that the animal did not know how to react and simply closed its eyes in enjoyment.

"There, there, you're free now"

"I think it likes you, Prince" said Charity, looking at the animal and then at Severus

"Yeah, I think so too" he smiled

Several minutes passed and Severus stopped patting the thestral's head when he saw that the sun was finally coming up. It was time for them to head back to the castle for breakfast, he however did not feel like it would be wise to leave the poor animal alone in the woods again, from what he could see, its leg was still injured and it would be best if it was left in a safe place.

"I don't think it's safe to leave the horse here, what if something happens to it"

Charity looked over to the thestral who was still sitting on the floor with its injured leg and understood perfectly what Severus was getting at, in its state it was easy prey for other creatures and prone to accidents.

"I know what you mean, its leg needs to heal first for it to be able to do the things it did before"

Severus put a hand on his chin while his mind tried to think of a solution "But what do we do? It's not exactly small enough to fit into the Hogwarts bedrooms"

"I got it!" said Charity snapping her fingers "Let's take it to Hagrid"

"Hagrid?" asked Severus "Who is he?"

"He's the Hogwarts gatekeeper, he always has different wild animals with him, he'll know how to take care of the horse"

"Do you think he'll agree? I don't want to just barge in, that would be rude" said Severus, still not fully convinced

Charity remembered the encounters she had in her first year with Hagrid, she knew how kind the half-giant was and she was certain that he would care for the thestral "He will, he's got such a good heart, I think it's almost impossible for him to say no"

Seeing no other choice, Severus relented "Okay, I hope you're right" Then he looked back at the horse "Now, how are we going to take it there?"

 **20 minutes later**

 **Hagrid's Hut**

The two teenagers had managed to help the thestral make its way over to Hagrid's hut, the animal had proved to be very supporting despite being guided away from its usual habitat, now 20 minutes later they could see Hagrid's hut in the distance, already pouring smoke out of the chimney.

"I hope he's home or else this is going to be a nightmare" said Severus panting

"I hear you, my arms are killing me, this horse is heavier than it looks"

Once they were outside of the hut, they carefully laid the thestral in a patch of hay that was on the side of the entrance, they both took a few moments to compose themselves before knocking on Hagrid's door.

"Here goes nothing" said Charity as she grabbed the old door knocker and began to pound it against the door

Hagrid had gotten up about an hour ago, he always liked to get an early start to the day, by waking up early he could go into the forbidden forest and collect herbs and roots for his breakfast. He now was sitting on a chair, about to have his morning tea, made up of fresh ginger he had just collected, that's when he heard a knock on the door. At first, he thought it might have been the wind, since it was too early for visitors, not that anyone visited him much, only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and from time to time; some students such as Lily Evans, took the time to see how he was doing.

It didn't bother him anymore, he knew that a lot of people feared him as a result of being a half-giant, but in his mind, he understood that it was far better to have a few loyal friends than to have many that will betray you at the first chance.

The half-giant heard the knocking again "HAGRID! HELLO!?" This time the knocking was followed by the voice of a young girl

Hagrid got up from his seat and went to the door, once the door was open, he saw two Hogwarts students in front of his home. The one who had been knocking on the door was a Hufflepuff girl with bright green eyes and golden blonde hair, she looked to be a second or third year. The second student was the one that caught Hagrid's attention, he was standing a few steps behind the Hufflepuff girl, he recognized the Slytherin boy as Severus Snape, a friend of Lily Evans, they both came to visit him during their first two years at Hogwarts, but Snape had stopped coming over altogether beginning his third year, that's when he had completely joined in with the "bad crowd", at least that's what Lily had said.

What intrigued Hagrid was not seeing the two students, it was seeing them together that made no sense to him, the Slytherin boy was always alone or with Lily Evans, he had never seen him with any other friends, and now here he was with a female student younger than him and from a house that Slytherins always put down.

Severus was surprised at the size of the man, he was enormous, with a big black beard and long black hair to match it, he knew it was rude to stare but he could not stop himself from doing so, in staring at the man, he noticed the way he was looking at him, almost as if he was trying to decipher something. He decided not to pay much attention to it, and instead, let Charity speak about the purpose of their visit.

"Er, good mornin, how can I help ya?" he asked, clearing his throat

Not wanting to go into details until Hagrid told them whether or not he would help them, Charity quickly spoke "We need your help, we found an injured horse and we don't know what to do with it"

Hagrid seem hesitant at first, not because he didn't trust Charity, but because he had never seen horses in Hogwarts or the surrounding areas "Are ya sure it's a horse? They ain't from round here"

That's when Severus spoke up "It's not exactly a horse, I mean it looks like one, but, you need to see it to know, it has wings"

"Wings?" Hagrid said

Severus pointed to the patch of hay where the thestral was sitting "Yeah, it's right there. See? It's a horse with wings"

Hagrid directed his gaze to where Severus was pointing, he did not expect to see what was now laying in his yard, a thestral, one of the most feared magical creatures, seen only by those who have seen the death of a human being, most adults were unable to see it, so how was it possible that these two young students were able to?

Charity and Severus urged the half-giant to follow them to where the thestral was, Hagrid had no other choice than to go and check on the animal, he was skeptical about how they had encountered it and how they were able to see it, but for now he would leave the questions for later.

Hagrid observed the thestral carefully, at first the creature had been distrusting and hesitant, but after being assured by Severus that it would not be harmed, it relented.

"Okay, what ya got ere' ain't a horse, it's a thestral" he said

The two students looked at each other and then back at Hagrid and said at the same time "What's a thestral?"

Hagrid scratched his head, trying to think of correct way to explain the creature to the two teens "Ya see, they're creatures that resemble horses but with wings, they can fly and are usually not well seen by most folks"

Severus listened attentively, absorbing every detail that Hagrid was explaining "But, why are they not well seen?"

That was a question that Hagrid hoped he was not asked, it was easy to answer but it was very difficult to explain the reason "Well, ya see, uhhh, they ain't well seen cause most folks think that they attract death and suffering"

The Slytherin boy thought it was an exaggeration on the people's part "Why would they think that? It's not a butterfly or a puppy, but I still don't see why people would be so prejudiced against it"

Hagrid sighed, he had to explain to them that seeing thestrals was not a normal thing, especially for those so young "Cause not everyone can see them, they remind everyone of the ones they've lost, only those that have seen the death of another human can see them, that's why people don't like em"

Charity looked dumbfounded at the information that Hagrid had just given, Severus, however, once again became victim of his own past.

 **Flashback**

 _A young man in his late teens stood inside of the living room of a middle-class home, the whole house was turned upside down, broken furniture and shattered glass covered the floor. Crawling away from him was a young blonde woman, her clothes were stained with blood and ripped like rags._

 _"_ _NO! P-P-Pl-Please, n-n-no more!" she pleaded_

 _The young man flinched at the plea that the young woman gave, he didn't want to kill her, there was no reason to. Sure, she had been a bitch to him when he was at Hogwarts; always criticizing the friendship that him and Lily had, trying to push Lily away from him just because he was a Slytherin, but even so, to die that way, to be violated by the other death eaters first and then to be beaten so badly that she would beg for her life. Poor Mary, oh poor poor Mary._

 _His monotone face left no room for emotional spills, but deep down he was afraid, it wasn't just about killing her, it was about making a statement, he knew that his master was watching, and he had ordered him not to be merciful with the young girl, it was his life or hers._

 _He grabbed the young woman by the hair and met her eyes, one small tear fell from his eye as he performed the spell that marked his legacy._

 _"_ _SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

 _The girl fell, her neck slashed completely, blood gushed everywhere while she choked on her own blood, the young man's robes were now painted in red and he decided that it was over, he had given them a show, and now he would give the young woman the sincerest gift that he could give her, the gift of death._

 _"_ _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

* * *

 **There you have it. I decided to include a bit of Hagrid in the story because I believe he is the most underrated character in the whole series, he did great things and was responsible for the survival of so many people that it's a crime not to recognize it. He will definitely make more appearances in the story, and hopefully even serve as a positive role model in Severus's life.**

 **That's all on my part, once again thank you all for taking the time to read this story. If you have any questions or doubts about the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment or PM me. Thanks again and see you next time!**

 **Shotgunangel350916 logging out**


	6. I am

**Flashback**

 _The body of Mary McDonald hit the floor with a loud thud. Severus turned around and faced the approaching figure of Michael Mulciber, one of his acquaintances from Hogwarts, now turned death eater in service of the dark lord._

" _Good job, Snape, couldn't have done it better myself. Pity though, that bitch was a really good shag, too bad that she was a mudblood, if she had been at least half, I would have kept her as a pet, she had a nice bosom I tell ya"_

" _Yeah" answered Severus with a knot on his throat, doing everything in his power to not break down crying in desperation because of the acts he had just committed._

 _Mulciber took notice of Severus's weak answer and placed a hand on his shoulder "Come now, Snape, cheer up, I found something in the basement that I'm sure you're going to like as much as I do"_

 _He guided Severus into the hallway and down the staircase that led to the basement, as they walked down, Severus could hear roaring laughter, along with vulgar and humiliating slangs. In the basement were 5 more death eaters all gathered in a circle, once they saw their allies they broke the circle to reveal what they had been guarding._

" _Hey, Snape's here!" said Mulciber, announcing their arrival "And look at what we have here" he said and pointed_

 _Snape felt his stomach turn at the sight that he was witnessing. A young girl that looked to be not a day over 11, was naked and crying on the floor, her slim and childish body marked by bruises and cuts inflicted by the death eaters. He realized that she must have been Mary's younger sister, considering her uncanny resemblance to her._

 _Mulciber approached the girl and pulled her up by the wrist, she no longer had the energy to fight back and quietly stood awaiting her demise "I told you, you were going to like it. Isn't she a delicious little thing, she'll make a good shag, just like her big sister" he said, and grabbed the girl's right breast while he passed his tongue over her neck_

 _The young girl shivered as the man's hands began to travel further and further down her body until they were dangerously close to her genital area. Every death eater in the room; apart from Snape, looked at the scene with hungry eyes, some wanting to have a turn to rape the young girl and others wanting to torture her until her mind gave in. Snape looked on in horror at the scene unfolding in front of him, he wanted to run away from that basement and hide in the depths of hell where he would never see anything like what was happening in front of him, he knew that the child was to die, but he could at least save her from the pain that her sister had gone through._

 _So, Snape put on his best façade and spoke to the group "Mulciber, when you mentioned that you had something I would like I was expecting something along the lines of a bottle of firewhiskey"_

 _The group laughed at the statement, which gave Severus valuable seconds to think of how to prevent Mulciber from raping the child "Come now, Mulciber, finish off the child quickly"_

" _Why? You want a go at her too. You didn't get a turn with the older one, so I'll give you a shot with her; once I'm done obviously" said Mulciber, a sinister smile spreading over his features_

 _Severus returned the gesture with an even creepier smile and said "No, thank you, unlike you my dear friend, I like my women more… developed, I wouldn't want her to wet the bed" he said with a crude laugh_

 _Severus then became serious and looked around the room, meeting the gazes of each of the death eaters "We've taken long enough, you played with that older mudblood for quite some time. Let's take our leave, we still have much work to do, and you all know what happens if the dark lord is kept waiting"_

 _Everyone in the room shivered at the reminder of what would happen if Lord Voldemort was not pleased with their work. Mulciber nodded and pulled out his wand, he dropped the child onto the floor and prepared to make the final kill._

 _The child's eyes travelled and found Severus's, they locked for what seemed like ages and just as Mulciber was about to pronounce the killing curse, Severus could swear he heard the child say, "Thank you"_

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Mulciber while a green light spouted from the tip of his wand and hit the child right in her back_

 **Hagrid's Hut**

The flashback ended, Severus was lightheaded, and then he felt himself falling, further and further as if he was on top of a skyscraper, his eyes closed and his consciousness slipped, his body went limp and fell to the ground.

Charity rushed to his side and began to shake him to try and get him to wake up "PRINCE! PRINCE! WAKE UP!"

Hagrid quickly aided Charity and lifted Severus onto his back, he instructed Charity grab Severus's bag and follow him to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey could look at the young boy to see if he had sustained any injuries and to determine the cause of his sudden fainting.

As they were walking Charity looked back and saw the Thestral looking at them from outside of Hagrid's hut, in his eyes there was worry, for it had wanted to accompany them to help Severus, but was too injured and weak to do so. So instead it looked on towards the retreating figures and when they had disappeared through the entrance, it lowered its head and closed its eyes to get some well-deserved rest.

 **Hogwarts castle**

Charity had to practically sprint to keep up with Hagrid, his gigantic legs made each step he took the equivalent of five steps that she took. They passed the entrance without meeting any students, it was still too early for breakfast after all, they continued through the corridors and after what seemed like an endless amount of time, they reached the hospital wing, located the first floor of the castle.

The hospital wing consisted of a long corridor lined up with beds on both sides, further down there where some private rooms for students who were more seriously injured or highly contagious, they were rarely used since most students were escorted by their parents to St. Mungos, but they still served their purpose when the students did not have magical parents.

Madam Pomfrey was currently in her office taking her morning tea while she read the Daily Prophet. The mornings were usually the quietest, it was only after flying lessons that the flow of students increased, Pomfrey could not understand why they made flying a required course, sure it was useful it you were interested in Quidditch, but of almost no significant use if you were not. Her calm morning was quickly interrupted by the agitated voice of a young Hufflepuff student who was fiercely knocking on her door.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" called Charity banging on her door

Madam Pomfrey folded her paper, it would have to wait, she went and answered the door and asked "Goodness child! What is wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

"It's Prince" she answered and when she got a confused look from Madam Pomfrey, she said "My friend, he fainted, please help him"

Madam Pomfrey followed Charity out to the hall of the hospital wing where Hagrid now stood beside a bed in which he had laid Severus in. The half-giant gave the matron a courteous nod and stepped aside to let her examine the young Slytherin. She first checked his pulse, then she proceeded to check both of his eyes for any abnormalities, finally, she pulled out her wand and cast a body examination spell, to determine if there were any internal injuries that she needed to take care of.

"He does not seem to be injured" she said, turning to Charity who visibly calmed after the statement "His pulse and eye movement seem to be normal"

"That's good, aint it?" asked Hagrid

"Yes, Severus will need to stay here until he wakes up and I give him a good checkup, but hopefully he will be good by tomorrow, or the day after at the latest"

" _So, his name is Severus. I'll have to tell him that once he wakes up"_ thought Charity

"Alright then, I'll come back to check on the young lad once he wakes up" said Hagrid, and began make his way back to his hut

Madam Pomfrey watched Hagrid's retreating figure and once he was out of the hospital wing, she turned to Charity.

"Now, child, can you tell me what happened?" she asked in a motherly tone

"Well…Hagrid was telling us about some horse-like creatures called Thestrals, Prince was looking fine and out of nowhere he fell to the floor unconscious"

Madam Pomfrey looked at the girl with curiosity, there were many things that did not add up, she had seen the boy come into the hospital wing dozens of times, but he had never come in a state like that, he was usually full of injuries and in a fit of anxiety, but looking back at him now, she noticed that this time he looked calm, peaceful almost.

"May I ask why you were at Hagrid's at such an early time in the morning?

Charity panicked, she knew that if she confessed that they had found a thestral, they would both get in big trouble for having spent the night outside of the castle and for violating curfew rules. Not only that, but what if Madam Pomfrey found out about Severus's memory loss, would it be okay to tell her? Could she trust her?

"Because, I uhm" she mumbled "was curious about them"

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing the girl "You were curious about them?" she asked, repeating the phrase back to Charity, who avoided her gaze

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am" she stuttered "I umm, read a book on them and wanted to know more" she added, in a tone that seemed to suggest that she was trying to convince herself that she was telling the truth

The matron sighed and began to walk over to her office and signaled the young girl to follow her.

"Follow me"

Charity quickly followed Madam Pomfrey, she knew that she and Severus would probably get in trouble, her lie had not been convincing enough, truth be told, she rarely lied, and that's why it was always so difficult for her to pull it off. Once they arrived at the matron's office, Madam Pomfrey conjured an extra cup and offered Charity some tea.

"Would you like some, dear?" she asked

"Y-Yes" answered Charity nervously, still hesitant about what to make of the situation she and Severus were in

Madam Pomfrey took a sip from her cup, and looked at Charity straight in the eye, leaving no room for lying. "Now, can you tell me why you really were at Hagrid's at such an early hour?"

 **Inside of Severus's mind**

"BLOODY HELL!" WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" yelled a teenage boy with dark hair, in a fit of rage

On the floor, in front of him, was another teenage boy who looked like he could be a carbon copy of him. He yelled and kicked said teenager trying to wake him up, with no success, eventually he grew tired of his unsuccessful attempts, and simply paced around the body.

"What could have happened?" he said to himself, now having calmed down "Was it four-eyes and his gang of lackeys?

The body of the unconscious teenager began to twitch, and his eyes began to slowly open, the other teenager looked at him with despise while he sat up with difficulty.

"What happened?" he asked, still groggy

The ignorance in the teen's question made the other teenager bubble with anger; "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED! YOU IMBECILE! I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT! IN WHAT BLOODY MESS DID YOU GET US INTO?!

The anger with which the standing teen responded made him flinch, he wasn't lying, he truly did not remember how he got there, the last thing he remembered were those horrible images that flashed in his mind before he felt weak and lost consciousness.

"I-I" he stuttered but was interrupted by the other teen's continuing rant

"I KNEW IT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA TO LET YOU GO OFF LIKE THAT! BLOODY HELL, IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN THAT LONG AND YOU'RE ALREADY CLOSE TO HAVING US KILLED!"

"I w-wasn't doing a-anything wrong, I j-ju-just felt weak and- "stuttered the teen on the floor, but was cut off by the one that was standing up

"YOU WHAT?!" he said and then lowered his voice, turning it into a little bit more than a whisper and with a steely tone he said, "I will give you five seconds to explain what the hell happened, you better answer with the truth or I swear the consequences will be grave"

 **Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

Three minutes had passed since Madam Pomfrey had asked Charity to explain why she had been at Hagrid's at such an early time of the day, the young Hufflepuff shifted in the chair with extreme uncomfortableness, but refused to answer the question. At this point she knew that it was worthless to try and think of an excuse, all she could do was hope that Severus woke up soon so that they could both explain what had occurred, they were going to be in great trouble that was for sure, but at least she would not feel like she had betrayed her friend by telling Madam Pomfrey of his amnesia.

Madam Pomfrey eyed the girl carefully, hoping that the silence would eventually break her and she would confess what had truly happened at Hagrid's, but as time passed she realized that although the girl was extremely nervous, she would not say anything. She slowly took a sip of her tea and set it down on her desk, then proceeded to ask Charity;

"My dear, why will you not answer the question?"

Charity lowered her head, refusing to make eye contact, and muttered "I can't, it wouldn't be fair to Prince"

"Dear child, what could be so bad that you cannot tell me?"

The Hufflepuff girl looked up and with a look of resignation, she said "I'm sorry, but if you are going to punish me, there's no need for you to wait, I won't say anything else"

 **Inside of Severus's mind**

"I saw something in my mind, when Hagrid said that Thestrals only appear to those who have witnessed death, I saw a blonde woman being tortured and killed, then I saw a group of people surrounding a young girl, they were going to abuse her, and I saw her die, one flash and she was gone" he said, trying to contain his tears

"Mary and Ellie McDonald" mumbled the standing boy

"Who?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. Is there anything else that you saw?"

"No, just that. But trust me, it was more than enough" he answered

The standing boy contemplated what exactly to tell his counterpart, information was the most powerful tool that one could possess, he knew that the other boy would need much persuading to be at his service. Based on what he had told him he knew that he was still learning how to unlock his true potential when it came to the use of magic, but if he found the book that he had told him about, that would change. Once he was strong enough, he would be a great asset in his plans.

"Do not cry, it will get you nowhere. What you saw could have simply been a hallucination cause by the lack of sleep. Also, you told me that you have eaten very little. That could have contributed to those things that you saw" answered the standing boy, lying in a very convincing manner

"B-But what if what I saw happens? I don't want to become a monster"

"Stop!" he yelled "All you have to do is take care of yourself. Remember, what happens to you, affects me as well. So you better start taking care of business!" answered the teen in irritation

"I understand, I'll try to take better care of myself" he answered, still not fully convinced, but compliant for the sake of the conversation

"And speaking of business. The book. Where is the book?"

"I don't know. Kiki and I went to the library and asked the librarian. She was really rude and told us that she couldn't help us find the book with just part of the title name"

The standing boy pinched his nose in frustration; he wondered who this "Kiki" person was, but decided to not push further, it didn't matter, what mattered was to get the book "You really are dense. For god's sake, you won't find that damn book in a library, that book is ours you knucklehead!"

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude all the time. Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Because I thought that you would at least be intuitive, did you at least look in the bag you were carrying? In the trunk that's beside the bed where you sleep? SOMEWHERE! ANYWHERE!" he said, failing at keeping calm, and raising his voice again

The standing boy became quiet for a moment, remembering if he indeed had checked the bag he had with him "Yes, it wasn't in the bag, I haven't checked the trunk you're talking about"

"Why the hell not!" said the standing boy

"Because, I don't know where I sleep"

The standing teen huffed in annoyance, he had thought the amnesia that his counterpart was experiencing was mild, or at least temporary, but it seemed that it was more serious than he had predicted.

"You really do not remember anything" he said, in a statement, not a question

"I don't, I mean, I know which Hogwarts houses there are, and I also know that I live in Spinner's End, but that's about it"

The standing teen carefully thought about his next move, if his counterpart was completely amnesiac, it would be a piece of cake to manipulate him into doing his bidding, but there was a catch, the less he knew, the more risk he had of being injured or worst, killed, but if he told him everything, then he ran the risk of him not wanting to cooperate with his plan, he was in a dilemma.

But before he could say anything back, a door appeared in front of them, the boy on the floor reacted by inertia and was up on his feet in less than a second and walked as if he was being pushed towards the door, the standing boy tried moving towards the door but found out that his body would not move an inch.

"It seems that our time has been cut short, lucky kid"

"Why am I moving so fast, I feel like I can't stop walking" said the teenager who had been sitting, a few inches away from the door

"Because it's still your turn, but don't get too attached, once I'm out, that's when the real fun starts. By the way, I have a gift for you" said the paralyzed boy "Slytherin dormitory, bed #5, the one that's the closest to the wall on the left side, the trunk will be under the bed. Good luck"

The other teen disappeared through the door, leaving his counterpart behind.

" _Hopefully, he doesn't remember anything else, or else he'll end up like this loser over here"_ thought the teen who had stayed behind while looking at the unconscious figure in the center of the room _"It doesn't matter, once I'm out there, this world will bow at my feet!"_

 **Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

Severus woke up gasping for breath, as if he had almost drowned. He took a deep breath to calm himself, which only caused him to cough instead. The coughing did not stop him. He got up from the bed and searched for his bag, when he saw that it was nowhere to be found, he decided to walk towards the entrance. What he had seen in that flashback was still fresh in his mind, so he tried to keep his mind busy by paying close attention to the details of the hospital wing. He didn't know what those things he saw meant, or what caused them. The explanation that the other young man had given him was not convincing at all, but it was a possibility; for now.

 **Hogwarts Dungeons: Potions Classroom**

The fifth-year students were hurrying inside of Professor Slughorn's classroom for their first class of the day. Most of the students belonged to Slytherin and Gryffindor, with a smaller group composed of Ravenclaw students and a few from Hufflepuff.

Lily Evans was sitting next to Marlene McKinnon and in front of her were Alice Prewett and Mary McDonald. The four had known each other for five years now, ever since the first day they met at the Gryffindor dormitory. Alice was the quietest of them all, a slim brunette who preferred to keep to herself and was sort of a bookworm. Despite this, she always went out of her way to help others, no matter the age, or house affiliation, and that is why she was loved by everyone. Mary was the flirty and voluptuous blonde, she had many boys swooning over her ever since she had started to "grow" after her second year. She, like many Gryffindors, had an ardent despise for anything or anyone associated with Slytherin, and was not afraid to demonstrate it. Finally, there was Marlene, an athletic blonde who loved to be outdoors, despite being a decent student, she hated the fact that she had to be locked in a classroom for half of the day, she loved to go out and explore, and was the most adventurous of the group.

One of the back seats in the classroom was always taken by Severus Snape, he had always been early to Potions, since he was an early riser, unlike most of his peers. But this time, the seat was empty, in fact, Severus was nowhere to be seen. This did not go unnoticed by Lily.

"That's weird" said Lily

"What?" asked Mary, while the everyone turned to Lily

"He's not here, he's usually here very early" she answered

"You're right, I don't think he's ever skipped a class, voluntarily I mean" mentioned Marlene

"He's probably sick or something, after what happened at the- "said Alice but stopped herself, because of how hurt Lily looked "Lily, I'm sorry, I- "

"Don't worry Alice, I know you didn't say it to remind me. I just, I feel empty, he was my closest friend once" she said looking at the floor, doing her best to try and not cry

"Lily" said Alice and hugged her "It's for the best, we'll help you get through this"

"Yeah, that idiot doesn't deserve your tears, he's an asshole for what he said to you, typical Slytherin" added Mary, with rage

"Come on, let's start brewing, that should take your mind off things" said Marlene

 **Slytherin Dormitories**

Severus had regained his strength within minutes of having left the hospital wing, and was now practically running towards the Slytherin dormitory, the halls were empty since all the students were in class, and within minutes he was inside of the dormitory.

The dormitory was empty, not a soul in sight. Severus quickly made his way to the side where the boys slept, and looked for the bed that his other part had told him to look for.

"Let's see, number 5, number 5, AHA! That's the one" he said in excitement when he had located the bed.

Severus kneeled and began to look under the bed for his trunk. It was easy to find since it was practically the only thing he had. He grabbed its sides and pulled it out, careful not to cause too much noise. Inside of the trunk he found a bunch of old underwear and socks with holes in them, and a couple of parchments. He dug deeper into the trunk, and at the bottom he found a couple of books on various subjects ranging from dark arts to astronomy.

He laid the books he had pulled from the trunk on the bed, closed the trunk and put it under the bed. None of the books had the word "Prince" in the cover, so instead he began to open each book, one by one, until he found what he was looking for. After going over half a dozen books with no luck, he was about to give up, and that's when he saw it; the prize that he had been chasing.

Severus did not know why he suddenly felt so attracted to that specific book, it did not have the word "Prince" in the cover, in fact, it read "Advanced Potion Making". It was an old book that looked like it could have easily belonged to Albus Dumbledore when he had been a teenager. The cover showed fading and the edges were so worn out that they looked like someone had shaved them on purpose. Nevertheless, he felt something, he could not explain it, but the book called to him; yearned to return to its master as a child that cries for its mother.

With trembling hands Severus picked the book up and sat on the bed. He examined it carefully, looking for anything that might make it special, and once he turned to the back cover, he saw the confirmation he needed. At the lower part of the back cover, right at the edge, the book read "PROPERTY OF THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE"

"I found it" he said, he then remembered what his other part had said to him when speaking of the book

 **Flashback**

" _That book is ours you knucklehead!"_

 **Flashback end**

"This must mean that…I am the Half-Blood Prince!" he said excitedly while his eyes shined with the innocence of youth and a bright smile spread across his face.

* * *

 **So, there it is. I decided to give Severus's personalities the ability to interact with one another, since I plan to use these interactions as the basis for many moments that I have planned for this story.**

 **As for the descriptions of Mary, Alice, and Marlene, I went with my hunch and tried to describe them as somewhat normal teenage girls, it has been a long time since I've read the HP books so there might be some inaccuracies when it comes to their descriptions and for that I apologize in advance. Nevertheless, I will try my best to make them as believable as possible.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave me a review or send me a message. See ya!**

 **Shotgunangel350916 logging out**


End file.
